


Doce Engano

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, Humor, M/M, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos os feriados eram terriveis, dolorosos e vazios. Já não havia mais os risos descontraídos ou o calor da família unida.</p>
<p>Os feriados, para Derek, eram os piores dias. Páscoa era sinônimo de vida nova. Mas que vida nova poderia haver para o que sobrara dos Hale?</p>
<p>A resposta vem em forma de um inusitado SMS.</p>
<p>(Sterek - insinuação)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce Engano

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de dedicar essa história à Fá, por que ela é uma pessoa muito gentil, que está sempre acompanhando meus trabalhos! Só não sei se ela lerá isso aqui algum dia xD Espero que sim!!
> 
> Tenho outras pessoas em mente para presentear com fanfics, não que as minhas fanfics sejam um bom presente, enfim...
> 
> Aguardem novidades! Assim que eu tiver tempo D:
> 
> Notas:
> 
> 1- Feito para o desafio relâmpago promovido pela página do face do Nyah!
> 
> 2- Não foi betada, mas tentei revisar e caçar os erros.
> 
> 3- Boa leitura!

A noite estava fria e chuvosa, o que até era normal na Califórnia, nas mudanças de estação. E combinava com o estado de espírito de Derek Hale. O rapaz estava deprimido, desanimado.

Pelos últimos dias evitara todas as ligações da irmã mais velha, Laura, que insistia em reunir o que sobrara da família no domingo, para comemorar o feriado da Páscoa.

Os Hale não eram religiosos devotados, mas tinham tradições que comemoravam ano após ano, e a Páscoa era uma dessas. Comemorar a renovação, a vida nova, a libertação.

Como poderiam festejar isso depois do incêndio criminoso que dizimara a família dez anos atrás? Ele não conseguiria. Ainda não superara a dor da perda para sentar-se em uma mesa e comemorar vida nova. Derek odiava a Páscoa.

Derek estava preso à sua dor. Arrastava o passado como se carregasse uma âncora que o impedia de se libertar. Se punia pela tragédia, pois ele se envolvera romanticamente com a mulher que causara o incêndio. Não podia jamais negar sua parcela de culpa.

E ali estava ele, na noite de sábado, andando pela rua molhada da chuva recente, sentindo o ar frio castigar seu rosto com a barba por fazer, enquanto o resto do corpo estava protegido por roupas quentes. Era inicio de primavera, mas a recaída do tempo frio não parecia querer deixar as flores desabrocharem.

Balançou a cabeça pelos pensamentos bobos.

Só queria continuar assim: sozinho com sua dor.

Foi nesse momento que o celular vibrou dentro do bolso, fazendo Derek suspirar. Só podia ser Laura ou Cora, insistindo no almoço de domingo.

Puxou o aparelho telefônico e hesitou. Não reconheceu o número como sendo de suas irmãs. Abriu a mensagem com certa curiosidade.

_“Cara, cadê vc? To congelando aqui :( ”_ , dizia o SMS.

A frase não fez sentido algum. O rapaz apenas deu de ombros e deduziu que se tratava de um engano. Guardou o celular e caminhou até uma pequena ponte. Debruçou-se na muretinha, olhando para o córrego de águas turvas. Um reflexo semelhante a própria vida.

Porém o pensamento depressivo foi impedido de continuar quando um novo SMS fez o celular em seu bolso vibrar.

Só podia ser a mesma pessoa que enviara o anterior. Pensou em ignorar, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Sem que pudesse evitar se viu puxando o celular e lendo a mensagem.

_“Porra, faz quarenta minutos q to aki, eu to com o cel do meu pai, senão ligava pra alguém, mas só lembro do seu numero. E isso é culpa sua! Vc deixou td pra ultima hora! ¬¬”_

Continuou não fazendo sentido. Contudo, Derek sentiu pena de quem lhe enviava o SMS pensando ser outra pessoa. Com certeza trocara o número de telefone. Desse jeito teria que esperar muito mais naquele tempo frio.

Pensou em responder, explicando o engano. Não teve tempo, outro SMS chegou.

_“PS: Se não estiver aki em 15min vou quebrar seus ovos! >(”_

Ao ler a ameaça foi impossível não baixar os olhos para os preciosos... “ovos”. Um sorriso involuntário distorceu os lábios finos. Precisava desfazer o engano.

_“Está falando com a pessoa errada. Sinto muito.”_

Digitou e enviou.

Um novo SMS iluminou a tela em questão de segundos.

_“Ava, cara. ¬¬”_

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso com a resposta. O complemento veio em seguida, mostrando que a pessoa que envia os SMS era bem impulsiva.

_“Não adianta escrever tipo um velho. Sei q é vc. Só vc inventaria algo tão ridículo como desculpa. E vc vai sentir muito qd eu te chutar o traseiro ò.ó”_

Derek fez uma careta. Desde quando escrever corretamente era considerado coisa de velho?! O celular vibrou em sua mão outra vez.

_“Caso n tenha notado eu to furioso!”_

Com um suspiro pensou em ligar para o número. Talvez assim a pessoa se desse conta do engano. Um breve olhar na tela o fez mudar de ideia. Era quase dez horas da noite. Pelo tipo de conversa se tratava de alguém jovem, sozinho e esperando por uma carona que não viria tão cedo... além disso sentiu-se curioso para ver quem podia ser aquela pessoa tão singular.

_“Onde você está?”_ Digitou a pergunta e enviou.

_“Onde vc pensa q eu estou? Onde vc me pediu para vir, idiota. ¬¬ Mas a loja já fechou e eu to em frente a biblioteca.”_

Derek rolou os olhos. Quanto drama. Por que não dissera logo onde estava, ao invés de ficar resmungando? Por sorte a biblioteca não ficava assim tão longe. Sua curiosidade fora aguçada e mal se lembrava dos pensamentos depressivos que guiavam seus passos até então. Agindo totalmente diferente do costumeiro, resolveu ir até o local.

_“Okay”_ , digitou e enviou.

Tomou a direção contrária do qual viera e seguiu pela rua deserta. Tinha se afastado um bom pedaço quando o celular vibrou em sua mão. Surpreendeu-se por levá-lo assim, quase como se estivesse esperando um novo SMS. O pensamento o surpreendeu. Ele realmente estivera esperando.

_“Okay? OKAY?! Pode preparar algo melhor para se desculpar. Se n saiu d casa ainda me traz 1blusa. To congelando aki. E vem logo, q tá parecendo Silent Hill...”_

Derek teve que ler duas vezes (a segunda lentamente) para poder entender. Dessa vez o rapaz não respondeu. Sabia que Silent Hill era um filme de terror. Seria a forma de a pessoa dizer que estava assustada? Não podia fazer nada quanto ao pedido de um agasalho. Apenas apertou o passo e seguiu para a biblioteca.

Caminhou pela rua silenciosa e deserta até aproximar-se de uma esquina. Sabia que ao virá-la se depararia com a biblioteca. Um rápido vislumbre iluminou sua mente, alertando Derek para a loucura do que estava fazendo.

Acabou dando de ombros vencido pela curiosidade.

Dobrou a esquina e deparou-se com o prédio antigo e muito digno da biblioteca municipal. Uma construção do final do século XIX que dominava todo o quarteirão a direita da rua na qual virara.

Mas a beleza arquitetônica não foi o que chamou sua atenção. E sim a figura solitária parada debaixo da marquise de acesso à biblioteca. Dirigiu-se para lá como quem não quer nada.

Com calma pôde examinar a pessoa. Acertara em cheio: era um garoto que não devia passar dos dezesseis anos, quase tão alto quanto Derek, mas bem mais magro, sem os músculos que definiam o corpo do rapaz e faziam garotas suspirarem. Alias, aquele garoto estava mais para o rótulo de “nerd” do que outra coisa. Principalmente com a camisa de mangas longas do Lanterna Verde, um gorro de lã azul por onde escapavam alguns fios de cabelo e óculos de aro escuro, cujas lentes estavam meio embaçadas pelo sereno da noite. Só ao se aproximar e colocar-se debaixo da marquise foi que Derek notou as pintas que marcavam a pele quase pálida, o nariz empinado vermelho de frio e os olhos castanhos.

Olhos que observaram Derek de cima a baixo com suspeita, antes que o garoto balançasse a cabeça em cumprimento e afastasse um passo para o lado, de modo não tão discreto. Na mão esquerda uma sacola de bom tamanho cheia de ovos de páscoa, visão que fez o mais velho entender a ameaça de quebrar determinados ovos...

A situação fez com que Hale se sentisse um pouco ridículo. O que estava fazendo ali, afinal de contas? Como começaria a explicar o mal entendido?

Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, notou pelo canto dos olhos que o garoto puxava o celular, um modelo antigo que dificilmente via com jovens daquela idade. Lembrou-se que ele afirmara ser o telefone do pai. Discretamente assistiu enquanto ele digitava algo no celular.

Logo sentiu o seu vibrar e entendeu o que acontecera: o jovem enviara uma nova mensagem por engano. Suas entranhas se reviraram de curiosidade, mas Derek esperou alguns segundos, para que o outro não desconfiasse de nada, antes de puxar seu aparelho.

_“Cara, onde vc está? Acabou de parar um homem assustador do meu lado :o ”_

Derek ergueu as sobrancelhas. Assustador?! Como assim “assustador”? Digitou a resposta e enviou, mas continuou fingindo mexer no celular mesmo depois de mandar o SMS. Sentiu-se extremamente infantil e bobo por isso. E animado, inexplicavelmente, com a inusitada aventura. Ouviu um sonzinho parecido com de video-game, algo que ele não identificou, alertando que o garoto recebera o SMS. E ele se pôs a digitar frenético, sem saber que era discretamente observado.

_“Do tipo barbudaum com jaqueta d couro. Sabe aqueles caras q praticam luta greco-romana? OMG acho q é um psicopata. Cara, vou ser assassinado na véspera da Páscoa, sem comer chocolate e a culpa é sua!!!!!”_

Derek quase praguejou. Primeiro por causa do drama. Depois por ser tachado de “barbudaum” pela charmosa barba por fazer a apenas dois dias. Aquele garoto parecia o exagero em pessoa.

Sem ter tempo de responder, o aparelho em suas mãos vibrou novamente.

_“Hum... mas só entre nós, o cara tem um corpão... vc sabe... é bem o meu tipo >) Eu catava sem remorso”_

Hale quase engasgou ao ler aquilo. Foi a muito custo que manteve sua expressão sob controle. Resolveu por mais lenha na fogueira, intimamente lisonjeado com o elogio que recebera. Continuou fingindo mexer no celular, enviou outro SMS para o garoto e aguardou ansioso a resposta.

_“Falar com ele?! O.o Vc pirou? Um cara gostoso desses jamais falaria comigo u.u ”_

Derek foi incapaz de impedir um sorriso torto de delinear-lhe os lábios finos. Gostoso? Acabara de ser chamado de _gostoso_. Não teve tempo de responder e uma nova mensagem lhe chegou.

_“E vc sabe, eu n to pronto p outra, ainda nem me recuperei :( “_

O rapaz se perguntou do que um moleque de dezesseis anos precisaria se recuperar. Uma derrota no video-game? Uma nota vermelha na prova? O menino não devia ter sentido o gosto real do que era viver e sofrer.

Aquela geração seria assim tão dramática? Ou o garoto ao seu lado que era a rainha do drama? Com certeza a segunda opção, já que Cora, sua irmã caçula, não era assim. Pelo contrário. A menina de gênio forte detestava exageros, sendo prática e bem direta em suas ações e opiniões.

O pensamento trouxe um aperto ao coração de Derek e uma súbita onda de saudades das irmãs, da família e do que costumavam ter antes, há dez anos passados; quando também era um jovem despreocupado de dezesseis anos.

Então caiu em si.

Quem era ele para julgar a criança ao seu lado? Como podia saber se ele não se recuperava realmente de alguma perda? Só por que estava ali, parado com ovos de Páscoa prestes a comemorar um feriado? Isso provava o que? Que se recuperava de alguma tragedia fútil ou apenas mostrava que era um garoto forte pronto a dar o próximo passo, o contrário de Derek que apenas fugia dia após dia, por que se permitir curar significava ter que encarar a própria dor e exorcizar seus demônios e isso, verdadeiramente, o assustava?

O celular vibrou em suas mãos. Ele respirou fundo e leu o textinho.

_“Sério, cara. Vc vai demorar muito? Eu to congelando e o cara quente aki ao lado me ignorando total. Ele não vai me esquentar. Vem logo pls i.i ”_

Isso fez com que Hale respirasse fundo. Olhando bem atentamente podia-se ver que o menino tremulava de frio. Era hora de acabar com a brincadeira de mal gosto.

_“Já estou aqui”_ , digitou e enviou.

Assistiu seu companheiro não voluntário de aventura erguer a cabeça após ler o SMS e dar um passo a frente, olhando em volta como se procurasse alguém. Inevitavelmente acabou virando o rosto na direção de Derek, que o fitava de volta com intensidade.

O adolescente mirou de Hale para o celular na mão do homem e então de volta para as íris de um verde cristalino, que brilhavam em diversão. Finalmente a ficha pareceu cair na mesma rapidez que seu queixo, que quase alcançou o chão.

– Você...? – ele recuperou-se um pouco da surpresa e balbuciou em um tom de voz incrédulo que soou como seda aos ouvidos de Derek ao ouvir o menino pela primeira vez.

– Eu – respondeu dando de ombros e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Santo Deus!

O desconcerto visível na expressão juvenil fez Derek sorrir.

– Eu avisei – ele lembrou ao outro que tentara desfazer o mal entendido desde o começo.

– Estou totalmente sem jeito. Eu... eu... santo Deus, eu... o que eu disse... você sabe... espero que não tenha se ofendido. Por eu te chamar de... quero dizer... não que você não seja e... por favor, me diga que não é desses caras que saem pela noite batendo em homossexuais e...

– Calma! – Derek cortou, confuso pela enxurrada de palavras sem sentido – Não estou ofendido e não saio a noite para bater em ninguém.

– Ah – o garoto coçou a nuca, fazendo o gorro correr um pouco por seus cabelos e deixando Derek com vontade de arrumá-lo – Mas esse número é do meu amigo Scott, sabe? Não entendo como está com o celular dele. Ele não podia comprar os ovos de páscoa e pediu minha ajuda, mas pelo jeito me esqueceu aqui!

– Esse número é meu. Você deve ter digitado errado.

– Impossível – o garoto soou meio arrogante – Eu nunca erraria o número do meu melhor amigo: 555-46783.

Derek sorriu.

– Errou por três. O meu termina em 86.

O menino olhou para a tela do celular e apertou uma das teclas, como se buscasse a confirmação. Quando deixou escapar uma exclamação fraca e constrangida, Derek compreendeu que ele descobrira que tinha cometido um erro.

Para salvá-lo do embaraço estendeu a mão.

– Derek Hale.

O menino ergueu a cabeça e sorriu sem jeito, retribuindo o cumprimento.

– Stiles Stilinski, em uma das situações mais constrangedoras da minha vida. Eu juro que é a primeira vez que isso me aconteceu.

– Somos dois então.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Derek observou Stiles e percebeu como o garoto parecia pensar em algo, com sua expressão facial concentrada e postura corporal de quem tentava se encher de coragem.

– Ei, grandão... não que eu costume fazer isso, sabe, chamar caras mal encarados para sair... e não que eu esteja chamando você para sair... o que não significa que você não seja totalmente “chamável”... mas que tal eu calar a boca e você me pagar um café, para retribuir os elogios que eu te fiz, hum? – o garoto até tentou soar seguro, mas falhou miseravelmente.

– Tem certeza que quer ser convidado por um psicopata barbudão com jeito de praticante de luta greco-romana? – perguntou divertido, adorando ver como o rosto do garoto se tingiu de vermelho.

– Cara... você está me constrangendo!

O mais velho apenas se permitiu um sorriso suave, analisando a situação. Por um breve instante Derek quase negou. Afinal, estava a frente com um garoto, quase uma criança ainda. Mas o brilho de expectativa nas íris cor de chocolate e o sorriso cheio de esperança o fizeram mudar de ideia. Que mal haveria em dividir um café?

– Não que eu faça isso de sair com crianças, mas conheço uma cafeteria vinte e quatro horas muito boa – Hale virou-se e começou a andar. Quando o garoto sorridente se pôs ao seu lado, com a sacola de ovos de páscoa e o celular na mão, lembrou-se de algo. Tirou a jaqueta de couro e ofereceu para Stiles. Vestia um suéter de lã por baixo, não sentiria frio.

– Ei, cara. Não sou uma garotinha – Stiles resmungou, mas aceitou o agasalho. Estendeu a bolsa com os ovos para Derek segurar e vestiu a jaqueta, agasalhando-se. Parou de tremer na mesma hora em que o calor do corpo de Hale o aqueceu. Pegou o celular e digitou algo rapidamente.

_“Obrigado :) ”_ , foi o que Derek leu na tela do seu celular.

E não se deu ao trabalho de responder, não por SMS. Apenas virou o rosto para o garoto e sorriu com sinceridade. Por que se divertira um bocado naquele pouco tempo, por que se sentira vivo, realmente vivo. Mas, principalmente, por que no contato com o adolescente sentira o quanto sofria por ter afastado a família e ansiava restaurar o contato com eles.

Tudo graças a um SMS que chegara ao seu celular por engano e dera inicio, Derek tinha certeza, a uma nova fase em sua vida.

Talvez a páscoa não fosse tão ruim assim...

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> É isso! Sei que é um plot meio estranho, mas isso já aconteceu comigo... eu trocando SMS com uma pessoa, achando que era outra. E o infeliz me respondendo...
> 
> Cara, é muita vergonha alheia!
> 
> A diferença é que eu nunca me encontrei com o cara. E nem quero xD
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa one! Abraços e até a próxima!


End file.
